Lost and Found
by ApocolypseWriter
Summary: When Ellis finds a girl, he seems to have a mutual attraction. But so does Nick. What will they do? Rated T for Nick's mouth.
1. Unexpected Surprise

Lost and Found

Chapter 1:Unexpected Surprise

by:_ApocolypseWriter_

It was mid-day, the hot Savannah sun blazing in the pale, blue sky. The 4 survivors slowly walking, regretting ever coming out of the saferoom.

"Goddamn sun!" The con-man cursed aloud.

"Aw' Nick, c'mon. Don't be like that, could be worse." The hick argued with Nick.

"Yeah, we ain't got a tank on our asses." The elder agreed with the hicks comment and chuckled at his own words. As they came upon a crashed airplane, the group scavenged for supplies.

"Ammo here!" The former news reporter yelled, she bent over looking for ammo to put into her AK-47.

"Nice job, Ro!" Coach yelled, bending over next to her while reloading his Shotgun.

"Thanks, Coach." Rochelle mumbled under her breath while standing up to cover him. After a few minutes of scavenging, the team met up with each other inside the crashed plane. It was a sad sight really, the side of the airplane ripped out, the tip and front of the plane deep in water.

"Ellis, Coach, help me open this damn door!" Nick yelled over to the other men in the group. Rochelle grunted while she covered the three as they attempted to push open the plane door.

"Alright, got it!" Ellis yelled in joy as the three men tumbled to the ground as the door fell open. Leaning against the plane, Nick took a look through his Hunting Rifle only to see a horde of infected dashing their way.

"Great.." He mumbled, strapping his Rifle on his back and taking out a pipe bomb.

"Throwing a pipe bomb!" He yelled as he chucked it out a distance in front of them. Nick got his Magnum out and started shooting off infected that came to close for comfort.

"Throwin' puke!" Ellis said as the last infected fell. He had taken the head off of many zombies with his ax and was covered in blood head-to-toe. As was the rest of the group, and it was decided they would take a break. Sitting on the ground next to Rochelle, Nick inspected her once light-pink shirt. He noticed a gaping wound on her arm and took out his first-aid. Nick out string and a needle and started working.

"Nick, sweetie." Rochelle said as he finished his stitching.

"Hmm?" It looked as if he was about to fall asleep. But instead he took a cloth out and dabbed at the stitching to clear out any blood.

"Thank you." The news reporter said as she look into Nick's. As he looked up, she found her eyes resting on his and he quickly looked away. He had always avoided any contact with a girl ever since his ex-wife, Jessica, had cheated on him. It just wasn't comfortable. Standing up, Nick brushed off his jacket and walked away from the situation.

"Let's go!" Nick informed and the rest of the group followed. It seemed as if all the zombies had been mostly wiped out at the crashed airliner.

After walking through the swamp for hours, scavenging every house, and taking out all infected, the safehouse was finally up ahead. Lights could be seen from a distance.

"HELLOOOO?" Ellis yelled as his eyes made contact with the search lights. To busy looking up ahead, the hick tripped over something and fell face forward.

"Damn..." Ellis mumbled as he stood up and brushed the dirt off his shirt. Turning to look at what he tripped over he was surprised. The hick was pretty sure it was a person. He couldn't really tell and called for the rest of the group.

"Sorry were not on goddamn adrenaline..." The hick heard Nick mumble as the rest of the group caught up with him.

"What is it, hun?" Rochelle put a hand on the hicks shoulder and kneeled down next to him.

"I tripped over it. Not sure if it's a human or zombie." He pointed at the body he had tripped over and turned it over. Rochelle gasped and rubbed the cheek of the body.

"A girl." She informed quickly and brushed the girl's hair away.

"Ro, how do you know?" Coach asked. Caring more about the news reporters safety rather than the lifeless body.

"Just, trust me!" She snapped, "Help me carry her, please!" Seeing the plea in the her eyes Nick took the arms and she took the legs as the group headed for the nearby saferoom.

The two grunted as they put the girl down and rubbed their backs. The body wasn't very light but wasn't so heavy they couldn't lift it. Nick quickly took out his first-aid kit and looked for wounds. He found blood seeping through the shirt and finally realized it was a girl. Nick took of the girls shirt and found four long scratch marks across her stomach.

"Witch..." The con-man mumbled and started stitching. After a while the stomach was closed up and their wasn't much more to the wounds. Standing up and brushing off his jacket he walked over to a torn couch and made himself comfortable.

The group quickly fell asleep, Ellis taking watch. He sighed and turned away from the saferoom door, peering over to the girl. The hick knew she was okay, her chest was moving up and down normally. He didn't know why he wanted the girl to be okay so bad, he hadn't even met her before. Ellis decided he was happy of the thought having another person join the group and returned his gaze to staring out of the metal door.

Once it was morning everything seemed tense. Nobody knew when the girl would wake up or if she was immune.

After hours of waiting the girl finally awoke, groaning as she stretched. She looked around the room, staring at people she had never met before.

"So," The girl started. "What's for breakfast?" She joked and chuckled. Ellis laughed softly and inspected the girl. She had charcoal black hair swooped up into a ponytail, her green eyes scanning the surroundings. The girl noticed the hick staring at her and she smiled back. Once the group introduced themselves to the girl there was still one question.

"Are you immune?" Nick asked. Narrowing his eyes on the girl.

"Hell yeah. I've been covered in unfamiliar shit ever since the infection has started." She snapped. Nick smiled at her attitude.

"So where are we heading?" She asked, brushing her bangs to the side.

"Just through this swamp. We heard of this plantation on the other side and was hopin' it was really there." Ellis quickly responded. The girl smiled and stood up. She seemed to have no effect of the witch's scratch.

"Just need a weapon." She said, popping her knuckles.


	2. War and Peace

Auralee's Outfit: crtlv . i n / 191201 _(no spaces)_

**I hope this one is as good as the first. I spent like, 2 days on it and only got this much! Sorry :b. Reviews are helpful if u have any ideas. Enjoy!  
**

* * *

Lost and Found

Chapter 2:War and Peace

by:_ApocolypseWriter_

Coach glared at the girl, wondering why she wanted to leave so soon.

"I think it's best we stay a little longer, young'un. Wounds like that ain't gonna just heal that fast." He informed as his parental skills kicked in. Propping herself into a chair the girl gave a little sigh and nodded her head in agreement.

"I understand. By the way, name's Auralee." Her smile made Ellis smile as well.

"I'm Rochelle." Sitting in the corner of the safehouse room, Rochelle waved her hand in a friendly gesture.

"My friends call me Coach." As he spoke he patted Auralee on the back.

"Nick." The con-man grunted and forced a little smile onto his face.

"My name is Ellis, some people call me El. But I really prefer Ellis 'cause El kinda sounds like a girl's name. But if you prefer to call me El, I guess you can." The hick nervously chewed at his lip and scratched at the back of his neck. Auralee giggled and stood up.

"Does the water system work?" She asked.

"Yeah, hun. Here I'll help you." Rochelle offered. She stood up as well and lead the girl into a nearby room. "Here you go." She said and headed back for the livingroom.

Auralee shut the door behind her, thanking Rochelle for being so kind. She took her clothes off and stepped into the shower. The water was freezing and smelled but they _were _lucky to even have water. Auralee sighed and longed to have some sort of soap to wash herself with. After a few minutes of heaven the water slowed down and shut off.

"Goddamn water!" The girl yelled and banged on the wall. Giving up hope she stepped out and redressed. Auralee threw her hair back into her regular ponytail and started out the bedroom's door.

Back in the livingroom Nick, Rochelle and Coach were deep in conversation.

'Way to let me fit in' Auralee thought and smiled at the hick sitting across the room. She walked over to him and swung over a chair to sit in.

"Hi." The girl managed in her sweetest voice. Startled, Ellis looked at her and for a moment his crystal blue eyes met her emerald green. The hick was twirling of what looked like a necklace in his hand.

"What's that?" Auralee asked, curiously.

"Just some good luck charm. My grandma's and all. No girl's in the family so it's mine." He chuckled and Auralee slightly giggled. The girl smiled at Ellis and he smiled back.

"Soo, what kinda name is Auralee?" Ellis asked more as a joke than question.

"Haha, very funny. It's special I can tell you that." Auralee poked Ellis slightly in the ribs and the hick squirmed. The girl chuckled in amusement.

"You guys done playing around?" Nick walked over to the two with his hands crossed over his chest. Ellis blushed in embarrassment but Auralee glared at Nick in annoyance.

"At least _someone _is trying to talk to me." She snapped back.

"Feisty, huh?" Nick argued back, smirking when he realized he had won.

"What an ass..." Auralee mumbled.

"Hey, hey now! Cut it out!" Coach yelled over. "Why can't you just get along?"

"Cause that assclown over there is slowing us down. At this rate we'll never find goddamn CEDA!" Nick screamed this time and his eyes were as if they were on fire. Ellis wondered if steam was gonna come out of his ears.

"I-If that _is_ how you feel, Nick. Then I'll leave." Auralee managed to swallow down tears. She stood up and walked to the bedroom she was in before.

"Don't be expecting to see me in the morning. And don't even fucking _try_ and make me stay." The door slammed behind her and the group was still processing what they just witnessed.

* * *

**Midnight**

"Auralee?" Ellis whispered softly as he tiptoed into the girl's room. He had waited for the rest of the group to go to sleep and offered to take watch. "You okay?"

"Yeah. I'm fine, Ellis." The hick walked over to Auralee and sat next to her.

"Look, Nick can be a hell-of-an-ass most of the time. You just gotta let it go. Heck, I always am getting made fun of."

"Ellis this is different. I AM slowing you guys down. What if you guys would have already been at the plantation house already? What i-" The hick cut off her words and kissed her lightly on the lips. When he pulled away, both were blushing.

"E-Ellis, what the hell?" Despite her annoyance, Auralee was still smiling.

"I'm sorry. It's just that you look so darn beautiful. An-and I ain't never kissed no one before." Still blushing, the hick chewed his lip.

"Oh." The girl started, astonished. "Maybe we should get to know one another first. And then, we can try that kiss again..." She caressed his cheek and Ellis shivered.

"See ya tomorrow?"

"Yes, Ellis. You _will_ be seeing me tomorrow." The girl smiled and waved as Ellis left the room. She sighed and quickly fell asleep.

* * *

**Morning**

The girl slowly got up out of bed and tiptoed into the safehouse livingroom. Auralee breathed a sigh of relief when she found Ellis asleep and quietly grabbed a pistol. She then removed the bar from the metal door and quietly opened the door. Once outside, she leaned against the wall and popped out a cigarette, scavenging her pockets for a lighter.

"You looking for this, sweetheart?" Nick was in the doorway, a purple lighter in his hand.

"Light me." She glared at Nick in plea.

"Alright. But first, give me a cigarette." The girl politely handed over a cigarette while Nick tossed her the lighter.

"I heard you two last night. You better not fuck with his feelings, got it?" Nick looked into the girls eyes as he spoke.

"Mmhhmm." Auralee nodded her head and puffed out a breath of smoke. The con-man lighted his cigarette.

"You know," She started, dropping her cigarette and grinding into the ground. "At first I thought you were just some jackass-shithead that only cared for himself. But, your really sweet."

"And if you tell anyone, I won't hesitate to shoot your pretty little head." Nick joked. Auralee giggled and smiled.

'Maybe this won't be so bad' He thought.


	3. Let's Go!

Lost and Found

Chapter 3:Let's Go!

by:_ApocolypseWriter _

Leaving Nick outside, Auralee walked back into the saferoom.

"Ey' Auralee!" Ellis's blue eyes seemed to light up and they glistened in the sun.

"Hi Ellis." The girl plopped herself down next to the hick.

"I-I'm real sorry 'bout last night. It was stupid." Ellis blushed and tilted his cap down to cover his eyes.

"Don't sweat it, man. But I've been thinking about it and we should get to know each other. Here, I'll start. I'm 21 years old."

"23."

"My full name is Auralee Kyra Jones."

"Ellis Daniel McCain."

"Favorite color is teal."

"Red."

"Dogs?"

"Dogs." Ellis nodded his head in agreement.

"I like horror movies."

"Mmm... naw' action movies!"

"Okay. There you go." Auralee smiled and leaned her head on Ellis's shoulder, causing the hick to shiver. Nick walked back into the saferoom just in time to see the two. Although the conman had mastered hiding his feelings, he somehow felt jealous of the hick's new lover. It wasn't like that Zoey girl. Maybe he just couldn't help the fact that Ellis could get a girl that easily, or maybe he was in love with Auralee. Interrupting his thoughts, Coach walked in and bellowed a huge yawn.

"Alright young'uns. Time ta' leave for the plantation." Rochelle came out as well and rubbed her eyes. After a few minutes the group finally got out of the saferoom.

"Oh my, the ground. No more water, thank you lord!" Rochelle yelled aloud and made the sign of the cross. Auralee chuckled. With the group only walking a short distance, a horde could be seen coming from across the corner.

"Shit.." Auralee mumbled and took out her ax. She diced and cut zombies in half. Every once in a while she sliced off the head and did a little dance.

"Now young'un. This ain't a time to be playin' around." Coach glared at the girl and Auralee nodded her head. After every infected was out of sight, and the group was splattered with red, they headed down the dirt road.

"Nick, your bleeding." Auralee pointed to the front of the man's shirt as red was seeping through it.

"Tits. Only another way for my suit to get ruined." He ran his hand through his hair. The group climbed up a latter to the plantation house and crawled into a room with a huge hole in the floor. Nick sunk to the ground, clinging his shirt.

"I got this." Auralee took off her first-aid kit and sat in front of Nick. She slowly unbuttoned his shirt and took out a tiny bottle of alcohol.

"This is gonna sting, okay?" The girl poured a little onto his chest and Nick pulled his head back in pain.

"Ughhh..." Auralee watched him and smirked. She took out some bandages and wrapped them around his stomach to stop the bleeding. Rochelle was staring at Auralee, jealous of her actions with Nick. She suddenly wished she had never stopped to drag her into the safehouse.

"Okay guys, let's go!" Ellis took Auralee's hand and the girl blushed. He helped her down the hole as the rest of the group jumped down. Walking down the hall and up the stairs, both Auralee and Ellis gasped.

"That's the biggest goddamn gun I've ever seen!" Ellis said in awe. The hick stuffed an adrenaline and molotov onto his straps and ran over to the gun.

"I'm gonna go and try and find some help with the radio we saw. You guys stay here." Nick walked back down the stairs and into the plantation garden.

"Hello?" The conman jabbed at a button on the radio until he heard a voice.

"Hey, uh' survivor! How many are der' of ya?" A man on the radio with the richest southern accent Nick had ever head asked him.

"4."

"Were ya at? Virgil 'll come an getchya!"

"I'm standing by a big gate. In front of a big house."

"Alright, Alright. Stay there right now, I'm comin' for ya." The radio clicked and Nick walked back into the house.

"Were supposed to stay here until the man get's here." Nick said, once he got back upstairs.

"Looks like it's gonna be a long wait." Ellis informed as he pointed to an incoming horde. Picking up a Grenade Launcher, Auralee crouched so Rochelle and Coach could shoot over her. The girl shoved a grenade into the huge launcher and shot at a horde. Guts and bodies flew as the group angrily shot at the infected.

"Yeeaahhhh! Die, die my darlin's! Die, die, die!" The hick yelled in amusement as he revved up his chainsaw and gutted through a horde, blood covering his once pale yellow shirt. An acid patch flew and hit the five survivors.

"That long-necked bitch got me!" Coach yelled in pain as the patch dissolved. Burns could be seen in his skin.

"Don't worry, Coach. I found some of this before I met you guys." The girl grabbed some Aloe out of her first-aid kit and tossed it to Coach, who gladly rubbed it on his burn.

"Oh man. That brings me back!" Coach nodded his head, rather proud of the girl and patted her back. A distant roar could be heard and then a chunk of debris flew through the air.

"Oh, shit! Tank!' Nick yelled. Dropping his Sniper Rifle for a Shotgun he rapidly shot. Ellis got on the Heavy Machine Gun and shot rapidly as well. Coach, Rochelle, and Auralee were trying to cut off the infected that came from the doorway. Chunks flew off the Tank but that didn't stop the beast. The Tank climbed up the wall onto the small porch the group was huddled on. Coach, Rochelle, Nick and Ellis all ran back. Instead of running, Auralee ran towards the monster, ax held high. She mashed her ax into the Tanks head, causing it to fall to the ground. Scooping Auralee into a hug, Ellis cried.

"Oh Auralee, never do that again!"

"Yeah Auralee. Have common sense." Despite Nick's tone he chuckled and flashed a smile at Auralee.

"Young' un, although I'm disappointed, you did good." Coach once again patted the girl's back. Just then, the gate to the plantation blew to bits.

"It's about time that guy is here!" Nick complained.

"Down the stairs!" Coach yelled over gunfire. Ellis pushed an adrenaline into his leg and grabbed Auralee's hand. The two ran together to the boat and shot at the infected behind the other three.

* * *

**Morning**

Auralee got up with a yawn. Virgil had let the survivors stay on his boat, he said it would be a few days until the next stop. His house boat was much bigger than presumed, 3 rooms and 2 bathrooms. The girl got up and walked out of her room, up to the deck.

"Hi Auralee." Ellis waved at her and patted the seat next to him. The girl politely sat down.

"I've haven't been so happy in a long time.." Auralee sighed and put her head on the hick's shoulder. Ellis put his hand on the girl's chin and made her emerald eyes meet his. Before he could say anything Auralee pulled his head forward and kissed him.


End file.
